The Fourth Night
by Curiosity Killed Kristy
Summary: If you just happened to glance, everyone looked the same. Different skin tones, different facial features, but they were all still human. At least on the surface. What ya don't see is the fangs hidden behind those lips.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes on Fire

**Summary:** Life hasn't ever been the same for Ichigo since vampires finally admitted they existed. And ever since then, he's hated their kind. A chance meeting at a club with a mysterious man suddenly turns his ordinary, tattooing and piercing life upside down as he tries to identify and figure out if he's mentally going insane or living a nightmare he's never wanted to venture through.

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Supernatural**

**Author's Note: My first ever 3-4 chappy-story 8D**

Dedication: This is dedicated to **x615Butterflyx**. Her birthday has passed a LONG time ago, but I just HAD to make a fic for her :D She's such a sweet girl, and she always makes my day XD

**Warnings: OOC-ness (I promise you, Ichigo will be WAY out of character) sexual content, profanity, and just all-out inappropriateness o-o Oh, and vampires ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the songs used throughout this story. I am just paying homage to a story I love and using its characters to my own benefit 8D**

* * *

**The Fourth Night**

**Chapter 1: Eyes on Fire**

**By Curiosity Killed Kristy**

* * *

_Eyes on fire_

_your spine is ablaze_

_felling any foe with my gaze__  
_

_a__nd just in time_

_in the right place_

_steadily emerging with grace_

**XXXX**

The girl scrunched her eyes shut; so tight that her eyes nearly shed a tear before I even prodded at her skin. "Breathe in… then hold it," I muttered beneath my breath. She did as she was told; sat as stiff as a rock. I pointed the needle on the marking I made, pushing it in before she could even blink. "Let it out…" I instructed her; let it out she did.

Her friend squealed at her victory. Getting her helix pierced. The busty teenager cracked an eye open, a tear sliding down her cheek. A smile broke on her lips, when she came to realize that she had done it: _she got her ear pierced._ I rolled my eyes mentally. I replaced the needle with the earring itself, and she was well on her way. "Clean it with a saltine solution at least two to three times a day; don't pick at it unless you're cleaning it with washed hands. I advice against alcohol, if you want the quickest outcome," I recited to her, all the words committed to memory. Though I knew she'd probably forget about cleaning it; they always did.

Then they'd come back blaming me for the infections. They couldn't sue me, though. They signed that contract. So that means I didn't do shit but pierce them. This girl looked like a ditz from her apricot hair to her huge bosoms all the way to her puny feet. I doubted she'd blame me for any mishaps with that piercing other than regretting getting it.

She bowed, giving me her utmost gratitude. The two girls squeaked together again, and this time, I did roll my eyes. Very visibly. And I found myself thinking that I was fucking glad that I wasn't in their generation. If that was what I had to go through in my high school years, I have no fucking idea how I'd be standing here today: in my tattoo shop, where frequent customers and first-timers stopped by to prove their bravery or addictions.

Tattoo designs hung on almost every wall, leaving no room for the black paint to cover. A few examples of what types of piercings you could get here and there. Usually, people tended to get something for their ears. It was rare to get a person wanting something done to their face. Even more so if someone wanted a tattoo. Business was so slow that my helpers quit, and left me to bust my ass alone. Guess nowadays, people were more afraid than anything.

_Especially with those bloodsuckers littering the streets. _

I packed the needles away; threw away the items I used on that girl. Flipped the sign on the door from open to closed, with "Friends" by Bands of Skulls playing in the background like I was in a soft-rock café. I stared beyond the window, seeing the city fill up with lights from within buildings and apartments, as well as people lounging around.

If you just happened to glance, everyone looked the same. Different skin tones, different facial features, but they were all still human. At least on the surface. What ya don't see is the fangs hidden behind those lips. When it was announced by the Emperor of Japan himself that vampires truly existed, followed by the Prime Minister's conviction on the matter, everyone thought the government drunk a dose of Everclear before walking up. No one believed shit.

Not until proof, that was. The news depicted a man onstage come up right behind the Prime Minister, and even he was shaken by this _man's _presence. Aizen Sousoke. The first vampire to ever make contact with humans internationally. Again, everyone thought the government was full of shit. There were believers and non-believers. I was a non-believer. A non-believer till one of my old mates died from an attack. He was sucked dry of all he was worth; the teeth marks didn't help the situation.

Months dragged by until they found his killer_: a vampire_. Most of my family and friends had thought it to be a fraud; that someone was pranking us, making us think that this was a vampire's doing. Policemen took him to court, and when he was proven guilty, that was when we saw it all before our own eyes. _His fangs. _He bared it for all of us to see out of his own anger. Even killed his own lawyer.

For me, the vampires didn't change how I viewed religion. I knew that a god didn't truly exist. Religion was made to control people; nothing more. It was meant to scare people; meant to make them feel guilty if they did wrong in front of their so-called gods. It only changed how I viewed humanity. That we weren't at the top of the food-chain anymore. That there was a stronger predator lurking out there.

No one was ever safe anymore. Yet people craved to meet their species like it was their only goal in life. To be friends with one. To marry one. To fuck one. Those leeches weren't capable of loving or even befriending. They were all just savages. _Beasts living in human corpses. _They came from folklores and legends; something from a fucking fairytale. Were people really expecting something romantic or platonic from those creatures?

The bell above the door chimed. I sighed. "Shop is closed, come back tomorrow," I spoke in a monotone.

"Geez, Ichigo. Just because you're not getting your daily screwin' doesn't mean you gotta be so sensitive." I swiftly turned towards the voice, knowing full well who I'd see.

"Renji, what the hell are ya doing here?" I sighed.

"Do I gotta have a reason to come here?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow, tattoos stretching from his eyebrows all the way to his forehead, and beneath his shirt all designed by me. I didn't give the bastard a single discount on any of his tattoos.

"When it comes to you, yes, you have a reason." Renji bristled at my accusation.

"Stop acting like a heartbroken bitch! That Ulquiorra bastard was nothing, anyways…" I glared at him.

"The hell? You said that you would fuck him if you could!" I disagreed. Renji just crossed his arms like the petulant child he was.

"Well… opinions can change!" he belted out.

I ticked an orange eyebrow to that. "Sure, sure, whatever you say." I waved away nonchalantly. He cracked his knuckles at that point.

"Boys, boys. Why don't we act civilized for once?" a sultry voice spoke behind his big frame. Renji shuffled out of the way, and there behind him was Shinji and Shuheii. Guess the gang was here. He stuck out his tongue, a piercing dangling from it; a piercing he was always proud to show. I was happy that he was happy about what I did for him, but sometimes, it came off as stuck-up to me.

"What the hell? If you fight this much, you might as well fuck _each other_," Shuheii suggested. I shuddered from the idea.

"No way in hell, man," I vetoed completely. He shrugged, scratching at his 69 tattoo. Courtesy of me as well.

Shinji merely sighed. "Now can we get this lover's spat over with, already? We got a club to go to."

"A club?" I inquired.

"Yeah, it's the one by Hueco Mundo. It's called Soul Society," the blonde answered.

"And I heard it was swarming with vampire babes!" Shuheii rejoiced. I narrowed my eyes at his careless comment.

"Let me guess. All three of you want to go on a certain chance that you might get laid by a bloodsucker?" It was a guess. A guess I was sure was right.

"Come on, Ichigo," Renji wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "we all know you're moping 'round because that Ulqui guy left. This could be a chance to meet someone new."

I shoved him away from my figure. "And fucking a vampire will gimme that chance?" I growled out.

Shinji sighed, waving his jaw-length, blonde hair side-to-side. "I hate to admit it, but Renji's right, Ichigo. You need to get out there and get over that guy."

"He was an emo piece of shit, anyway," the red-head commented.

I sighed. "Guys, I appreciate the offer. Thanks, but no thanks." As I made a beeline to the door, I felt myself tugged by my shirt's collar, lifted off the floor by no other than that fire-engine-haired moron. "Let me the fuck down, Renji!"

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not," he retaliated.

"Shit… Just let me get my fucking phone!" I tried to wiggle out of his clutches, but the fucking bastard wasn't so easy to get rid of. I reached out for my phone on the counter, but it was already distances away. The bell jingled above us, Shuheii locking the shop up with the key he stole from my pocket not moments ago. And with that, I was dragged into the luxurious seat of Renji's black, home-engineered car, lights flashing into my eyes as we passed buildings and people alike.

**XXXX**

Bass boomed inside the club like dynamite, "I Want It All" by Queen featuring Armageddon blasting from the speakers. A bouncer stood in front of the entrance, a ridiculously long line formed in front of us. "Shit, you guys. That's why I said I didn't want to come." Shinji merely shushed me, as the line progressed forward.

I leaned against the spray-painted, brick wall, pieces of paper cluttered around my feet from people who littered. Now that I stood here, I noticed that the people wanting in wore rambunctious clothing, and bright, neon colors. One was bald, with orange streaks beneath his waterline. Another had feathers glued 'round his eye. A girl with sea-green hair, her boobs nearly sagging out of her clothes craned her neck to see what was up ahead. A dark-skinned man with surgically implanted spikes on his bald head glowered at anyone who dared glance at him. The weirdest was a man with a painted face of black and white, wearing this strange, blue wig.

Compared to us, we were pretty average, and I was glad it stayed that way. "Hey, what the hell, man? Put me down!" A kid, looking about sixteen was lifted from the ground by the bouncer. The humongous bouncer sniffed at him, and with furrowed brows, threw him at the empty road. "What the fuck-"

"Too young. Get outta here," the bouncer ordered.

"I showed you my I.D.," the kid protested. The bouncer merely looked at him, and smirked. A fang protruded from behind his lower lip, and the kid stared wide-eyed at it.

"You best be on your way before I do something I might regret, _boy_." The bouncer licked his lips in warning. The teenager scurried to his feet, before running full throttle away from the club. I watched his figure run farther and farther away until he rounded a corner. "I.D." Shuheii elbowed me, the bouncer's hand palm-up for my card.

"Ah, yeah." He examined my card, looking back and forth, sniffing the air like an animal. I cringed.

"Enjoy the night." The bouncer grinned, his fangs out and about, lifting the bar into the club. I shuddered with intensity. The music was even louder than I had first thought. It was swarming with humans and vampires, smoke and neon lights spiraling without control. The place smelled of sex, sweat and alcohol. People bumped me from left to right, and I hoped to dear god that my lip piercing wouldn't be snagged and caught onto something. Clubs weren't exactly my thing.

It was filled with all kinds of people you didn't know. All kinds of hoes and perverts. It wasn't my usual turf. But here I was now. I caught glimpses of people leaving from the back door, people swapping tongues… _people getting bitten like it was the best feeling in the world. _I covered my mouth with my fingers, pushing the vomit down. It was despicable. _Disgusting._

"Hey, Ichi, ya all right?" I nodded to Renji, who seemed slightly worried by my reactions.

"Yeah. I just need to go to the bathroom…"

"Sure." He blinked in surprise. I ignored his quizzical eyes. I needed to get some kind of air in this place. I charged as best as I could to the stalls, but these bitches and bastards were deterring me from that. I pushed inside the bathroom, immediately going for the sink and turning it on. I splashed my face with the lukewarm water, letting some get through behind my eyelids. I rubbed at my eyes, at my mouth. I breathed heavily, my breaths fogging up the mirror. There was no way I was going to be able to walk out there again. Not with all those parasites hording around.

I sucked in tanks of air, knowing in the back of my mind that there was no way I could get out of this situation without taking a step outside. I looked at my reflection; an average 24-year-old with water dripping from his chin. My orange bangs hung low over my light-cinnamon eyes, slightly wetted and touching my eyelashes. I spotted my lip piercing, done specially by me, glinting from the dim lighting. I stared some more, until my curiosity got the best of me.

I opened my mouth, and expected my teeth. All seemed to be normal, no fangs, for sure. I sighed to myself. _I can't fucking believe I just did that. _I shook my head out of it. I convinced myself that it was nothing; that it was normal to feel so _abnormal_ in a place packed with vampires. But it didn't make me less irritated.

The bass pulsed from behind the door, seeping into the empty bathroom. I wiped my face with a paper towel I harshly tugged from a dispenser. _Why the fuck should I be scared of mosquitoes like them? _There was absolutely no reason I should be camping in this dingy bathroom. All they had were fangs; _that was it. _With my mind made up, I reached for the door, only to jolt backwards to see a strange man staring at me from a corner.

I wrung my hand, cracking the knuckle by accident like I was burned. _When the hell did he get in here? _He stared at me with curious, concentrated, cerulean eyes, an eyebrow piercing vaguely raised for interrogation. He was leaning against the tile walls, paying no mind to his white shirt, sleeves ripped off purposely. He gave me a seductive smirk, before pulling himself to his full height, towering over me a few inches, and then striding out of the bathroom like it was his.

_How long was he in here? _'Cause if he had been here the entire time, he would've seen me freaking out and ripping my hair out. My first impression on him probably wasn't the best, but his first impression wasn't winning the Nobel Peace Prize either. I merely shrugged it off, before sucking an air of breath in, and taking the first step into the club. As per usual, the club was louder once I actually entered.

I spotted people grinding against each other, all sweat and muscle. People still swapped spit. _People still drank from each other. _The vomit nearly came back up. I located the bar in my peripheral, and immediately made it my goal to stop there first. _If I was ever going to stay here, I'd have to be able to ignore… a few things._ Luckily enough for me, the line wasn't as long as the one outside. The bartender leaned towards me, wiping a glass cup. "Ah, yeah, can I get uh-" the first item I saw, I ordered, "Swirling Pool."

The bartender nodded at me, knowing that small chit-chat wouldn't be able to be heard throughout this heavy music. He poured and stirred like he'd been doing it all his life, and in no time at all, it was in front of me. Swirling Pool was apparently a red type of drink, and just staring at it left me apprehensive. I looked around me, and saw that other patrons were drinking a drink much similar to mine. My eyes mistakenly landed on a man sipping from a wine glass, a fang hanging off the side of his lip. I swirled the drink around; stared at it. Sniffed at it.

"It's all right. There's no blood in that." I jumped from the sudden voice, and turned towards the person. He smiled at me, and a relieved sigh fell from my lips when I saw no fang. I looked between his golden eyes and the drink, and just in case there was blood in it, I closed my eyes and gulped it down. He laughed, leaning back against the counter. "Wasn't that bad, right?"

I shook my head, water collecting at the corners of my eyes. _That was fucking strong. _I swallowed the remains of the drink down my throat, feeling it burn all the way until it reached my stomach. _Yet… it made me feel so alive. _I released a breath I didn't know I had, and wiped the tears from my eyes. He laughed again. "If I were you, I probably wouldn't have drunken it so slow. But, for now, I'm guessing you're a first-timer," he snickered.

"Yeah…" I wiped at my mouth, red traces of the drink landing upon my hand. I analyzed the shot glass in my hand. "What the fuck's in this thing?" He smiled.

"Some kind of alcohol they only sell from here. Drink at least three and you'll be on Cloud Nine." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ya shitting me?" I challenged.

"No shit," he assured me. And without much thinking on the matter, I ordered two more. By the time I was on a fourth, my fingers felt numb, and I was breathing through my mouth because it was too difficult with the nose. My body felt like it was buzzing; it was the best feeling in the world. The lights flashed before my eyes, and it made me dizzy, but I had no exhibitions. I giggled at whatever this guy just said, though I was sure it wasn't even that funny to begin with.

I kept laughing and laughing for no reason, and I think at some point, the man took notice of it and just laughed along with me. Only one thing stopped my giggle-fest. I felt it. The first two screws drilling into my back, boring inside. I steered my eyes behind me, and it was that same man. His curious eyes were still on me, his head leaning against a fur-covered wall. He continued to stare even though he could clearly tell I knew where his eyes were directed at. He cocked his head to the side, and like before, that same smirk broke out on his lips.

"Come on." I tugged on the man next to me, dragging him into the middle of the dance floor where all the bodies seemed to be attracted to. Lights swirled above me, and the smoke made it harder to see. Some people hissed at me, some others pulled me in further into the huddle. The music threaded through my veins, intoxicating me even more. _It was invigorating. _And even while I felt a boner near my ass, I was ignorant of it. I continued to grind and dip my body, knowing full well that I was not dancing with the man I met at the bar.

His sweat mixed with mine, his lips nicking the side of my neck. I felt teeth gnaw at my skin, but I chose to ignore it. The "Dope Show" by Marilyn Manson rang in my ears, yet I couldn't hear it. The man in front of me disappeared in a heap of blurs, his saliva on my collarbone growing cold and nonexistent. _And then I saw him. _

He was staring at me again. With those severe, deep-blue eyes, digging into my skin. He was leaning against a different wall this time, those hidden pupils trained on me. The music began to die, and the shouts of the man I'd been grinding against shushed as I took the first step towards him. _Why the hell… does he keep staring at me? _

The more I focused on his piercing eyes, the more I thought I could hear my breathing and the beating of my heart even clearer. He licked his lips, smiling that smirk I was starting to get accustomed to. Yet… _no fangs. _My legs felt wobbly, my arms dead by my sides. I reached out for him as much as I could, but I couldn't get any further than this. The bodies were crushing me in, restricting me from ever exiting. Then he began to stand onto the balls of his feet, and throwing me another smirk, he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**First chappie up! Please, REVIEW :) And I hope you liked it, Chou :D P.S., even though Ichigo hates vamps, he went out with Ulquiorra, the vampire wanna-be :P Aren't you brilliant, Ichi?**


	2. Chapter 2: Fangs

**Author's Note: This was inspired by the doujinshi, "Under the Rose," by Masaki Rioka. Twas a vampire doujinshi! XD It isn't in my faves by far, but the vampire idea caught me ;)**

**Thank-Woos: **x615Butterflyx**/**TigerTearz**/**Shadowdarts24**/**lemonlimediddies**/**Kawii-Chanz**/**iamrebornthruhim**/**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**/**DorugaruAtisuto**/**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**/**AmbieLovina

**CHOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU (a.k.a. **x615Butterlyx**)**

**:3**

* * *

**The Fourth Night**

**Chapter 2: Fangs**

**By Curiosity Killed Kristy**

* * *

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_you'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

**XXXX**

I opened my eyes. Sunlight immediately decided to ruin my retinas, causing me to close them within a second. I covered my sensitive eyes, the heat from beyond the window causing pain to erupt at the back of my head. My head felt as if it were throbbing in my own fingertips, as I futilely massaged at the creases on my forehead. When I thought that my eyes could withstand at least a little light, I glanced upwards, gathering information about my surroundings.

Sheets were flown around me and between my legs, wrinkled clothes scattered throughout the carpet floor, some stacked in disfigured heaps. Empty, rotting Chinese food boxes lay atop many dressers placed in the room. The only clean household object throughout this place was a desk top with a monitor occasionally beeping whenever someone messaged.

I groaned, palming at my eyes. _I knew where I am. _The sound of footsteps and laughter echoed beneath the bedroom door, shadows looming beneath the crack. The door swung open, crashing into the wall, the rustiness of it squeaking torturously. "Well, finally! Sleeping Beauty's made his appearance!" he exclaimed. I covered my ears instinctively, trying to block out the idiot's voice.

"Shit, Renji… Keep it down, I have a killer hangover…" He just grinned.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking too much alcohol and making me haul you back to my place!" he shouted purposely, as if he had earphones on with the music on full blast.

"I said shut the hell up, Renji!" I punched him on his arm, his first reaction to grin and burst out laughing. "What the hell's so funny?" He wiped a feigned tear from his eye, massaging at his chest.

"Nothing, nothing," he tried to assure me. I only glared back in kind. "Here," he lent out his hand, two sugar-white pills in the middle of his palm, "drink this. It'll help with that hangover o' yers." I merely nodded, immediately going for the Aspirin, and gulping it straight down without water. The pills were huge as fuck, but I didn't give a damn. Anything to get over this hangover.

It was the worst morning I'd ever had concerning alcohol. _Must've been that drink I drank last night. That Swirling Pool. _I tried to inhale some air, but there wasn't any in this dingy room. I tried to recall whatever I experienced the night before, but everything was muddy. I remembered the drinking. I remembered the dancing. _Then what happened? _

I grabbed at my tangerine bangs, trying to make sense of all of this. Renji said that he had to take me back to his place because I drank too much alcohol. I ran through all the people I met at the club, but all their faces were blurry. I couldn't see what color their eyes were, nor their hairstyles or clothes. I couldn't remember anyone's faces… _except one. _

Those bright yet deep blue eyes stared at me with that same curiosity, a cock of a head, and an eyebrow piercing raised. It was the only thing I could remember. The only thing I was able to see through my fogged mind. It seemed like his eyes were the brightest out of anything, like an aura of blue energy through throngs of heated bodies and lights spiraling out of control. It almost seemed… _hypnotizing. _

"Ichi, did ya hear me? Ichi." I blinked out of my daze, focusing my eyes on the red-head.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"I _said_ will you be coming back with us to Soul Society again?" I swallowed all the words in, processing them in my head. _Go back to Soul Society? _I pondered over it, and the only thing that came up was those blue eyes. That yes, I should go to find out more about this. But then again, it could've all been a hallucination with the help of the alcohol. _Would it hurt to hope that he was real? _Not just something conjured from my wild imagination.

"Yeah… I'll go," I agreed, albeit the fact that I was a little more apprehensive than the night before. Renji nodded his head, making to stand on his feet, patting at his thighs. He pulled at his sagging jeans, forging towards the door when I called out to him. "What happened last night?" He just stared at me, as if he were the one who didn't remember shit.

He scratched at his hair neatly tied up, quirking his lips to the side in remembrance. "Shinji found ya passed out on the dance floor. You would've been trampled all over if he hadn't seen ya. Of course, I was left to take ya back because Shinji and Shuheii hit jackpot." He crossed his arms in annoyance, leaning his upper-left body against the doorframe.

"Shinji and Shuheii had sex?" I asked in disbelief.

Renji shook his head. "No… _vampires_."

**XXXX**

I opened up shop for piercings, and less and less people were making appearances. About five to ten people came in, most piercings in the ears, one for a tramp stamp, and one for the nose. I praised those who actually had individuality. And here I was again. Closing up shop, staring at the buildings and apartments shooting up in light. The only thing that was different was the song softly blasting from my radio, "Animals" by Nickelback.

I liked this station. I liked it a lot. Reminded me that music wasn't overturned by those parasites yet. Not that I knew of. But with all the popularity vampires were having throughout the world, you'd think one of these bands would admit that one of their members were something supernatural just to gain more fame. But it hasn't happened. Hasn't happened _yet._

And that very thought pissed me off. Eventually all humans would be obliterated with the equilibrium slowly tipping over. More vampires would take over, and we'd be the only ones to blame for trusting them. All I knew was that I wasn't gonna be one of them. I'd be the one fighting back. The bell rang behind me, and I shifted my eyes towards the group I knew would be coming tonight. "Yo, Ichigo, ya ready?" Shuheii asked, stretching an arm behind him.

"Yeah… I am," I answered as honestly as I could. He looked to be about the same as the night before. Hair a bit disheveled, clothes tight on him as ever, and tattoos intact. Renji merely looked ready to go just to get laid himself. "Where's Shinji?" I questioned, roaming my eyes 'round the two of them to come up short. My heartbeat began to speed, possibilities of where he was flashing through my head. Shuheii steered his eyes over at Renji, cluelessness both depicted in their eyes.

I stared at the two of them with disbelief. _How the hell could they forget about that fairy?_ What if a fucking vampire thought he looked like a pansy, and decided to pounce on him this very moment? _Or worse, what if the vampire he fucked last night somehow… _The bell above the door chimed. I whipped my eyes onto the door, heart hammering, and finally relaxing when a familiar face appeared. "Oh, you're all here already," he observed, slightly taken aback.

"Damn, where the hell ya been, Shin? We were worried shitless." Renji scratched at the nape of his neck, Shuheii crossing his arms over his chest, eagle-eyeing the youngest of us four.

Shinji raised his arms in the symbolism of peace. "Shit, calm down. My car wouldn't start 'cause I forgot to put gas in it, so I just walked here," Shinji explained. "Now can we get over this drama? I promised Nnoitra I would come before twelve." He smoothed his fine hairs down, as if there was a piece astray. I merely blinked at the name he mentioned, waiting for him to elucidate who this man was, but after much waiting, it didn't happen.

We began to shuffle over to Renji's poor excuse of a car, Renji and Shuheii sitting up front, and Shinji and I stuck in the back. Lights roamed our eyes, the buildings passing by in splashes of images. Eventually, my eyes grew tired of the same bright lights, my head pivoting to commence a conversation with anyone of the guys. I only realized then that topics weren't exactly easy to come by tonight. At least in my case.

I directed my eyes at Shinji, wondering why in the hell he was so quiet. This guy was the type who took pleasure in hearing his own voice. _Yet… _He flipped some hair behind him nonchalantly, exposing something rather… _sickening. _His neck was the color of creamy skin with splotches of green, blue and purple bruises. But the hickie that stuck out to me the most was the _puncture wounds._ I opened my mouth to ask about it, when the Pineapple beat me to it.

"So guys, how was it? The vampires, I mean?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Shuheii leaned back in his seat, arms enveloping the back of his head.

"Ain't that bad," he answered.

"Yeah?" Renji asked with incredulity. No doubt he thought it'd be more interesting than that. He swerved his eyes over to his rear-view mirror, eyeing Shinji in the reflection. "Yo, Shin, how was yours?"

Shinji grinned. Crossed a leg over his right. Then smiled with all of his teeth, a surprise to all three of us. Shinji rarely smiled. Not unless it involved something he enjoyed. Something he enjoyed with immensity. "Once you fuck a vampire, you'll never wanna fuck a human again."

**XXXX**

The bouncer recognized us at first glance. At least that was what I had first thought until he sniffed the air much similar to the way he did last night, indicating that he recognized us by our _scent. _I cringed again. The bouncer smirked at that, knowing full well that I was creeped out by his mannerisms. For once, I was glad that I entered this club, if only to rid images of that huge-ass guard.

Smoke hovered two-to-three inches above the ground, swiveling bodies mixing it up like cake batter. Lights scanned the heavens and creatures below, brief images of people and vampires interacting _intimately _flashing into my viewers. The disgust was back full-force. A song I wasn't quite familiar with beat throughout the crowd, the heated bodies rocking to the bass of it.

"Hey, we splittin' up again?" Shuheii attempted to shout above the music.

Renji cupped a hand near his mouth. "Yeah, let's meet back by the…"

But I wasn't focusing on them anymore. My eyes wandered the crowds, trying to locate any familiarity from last night. I felt it. _He was here. _I felt eyes tracking my every movement, tracing over my form and figure like it owned me. Sweat began to accumulate in places I never knew could, my heart beat accelerating with the intensity of it all. I closed my eyes, gathering as much power as I could through the air.

But it wasn't helping.

_Tell the waitress I need another round__  
__you hear that base line coming through the ground?__  
__You know it's on when they make that sound__  
__I could take you home right now_

My body felt heavy. As if I was weighed down by this invisible rock on my shoulders. Nothing could move but the exception of my eyes and my breathing. _Where the hell was he? _

"… Damn, you need to calm that heart rate o' yers. 'S messin' up the music in this place." I finally regained the ability to move when a firm hand took hold of my shoulder and I shrugged it away on instinct. I spun around to lash out at the individual, when my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. Golden eyes reflected into my own, ash-white hair sprouted from his head like a spiky bush. His pale white-skin glowed in the dark, a clever smirk carving its way on his lips. "Catch ya off guard, or somethin'?" But the most important detail to note was that that the eyes I was staring into were tattooed expertly in the sclera.

"Mah, you scared the boy half ta death, Shiro," a man from behind him ridiculed. The pale man moved aside, his friend- I'm guessing- making an appearance. If the first guy wasn't creepy enough, this one was. His eyes were shut tightly, the features on his face making it seem as if he were smiling twenty-four-seven. The insincerity of it was the most palpable, making it the more frightening.

Shiro laughed. "Naw, I think he's regainin' his senses. The colors are returnin' to his face," he pointed out. I blinked at the both of them, and just to see if Shiro was speaking the truth, his friend zoomed in close on me, the eyes I assumed never to reveal, opening, ice-blue irises freezing my warm-brown ones.

"Well, whattaya know? It is," Fox-Face confirmed. He slowly eased himself away, extending an arm out in front of him. "Hi, ma name's Gin. Excuse our late introductory." I stared at his hand with suspicion, and seeming to notice my reluctance, he smiled and tucked his hand away. "I apologize on behalf of my friend, Shiro. Sometimes he can be a little…" He pondered for a word, tapping on his chin. "Forward," he finished, pointing his finger towards the skies as if in 'Eureka.'

"Mind tellin' us yers?" Shiro asked. He smirked at me, my eyes zeroing in on a very pointed fang. I backed away on impulse, eyes widening at the sight. The fear soon morphed into anger, and I glared at the both of them, my disdain for their kind returning.

"Sorry, I got business to do," I declined as politely as I could. Shiro merely shrugged, grinning at me. As if he knew something I didn't.

"Whatever ya say, _human,_" he emphasized, baring his teeth even more in a farewell smile.

**XXXX**

The grip in my hand vibrated with an energetic buzz, the man craning his neck so the needle could pierce his first layers of skin. The first contact with his skin made him wince, his breathing unlabored and tense. I began with the letter 'N.' Ink began to embed itself into his skin, a very dark crimson trailing and connecting dot by dot. Gradually he began to get accustomed to the feeling, flinching less, though his body was still rigid.

The 'N' took over an hour to finish, but as soon as I dealt with it, I moved on to the 'O.' I resumed my body art on him, and so far so good, until I stumbled upon two teeth protrusions. And it wasn't any ordinary teeth. My foot on the pedal lifted momentarily, and for a few milliseconds, I pondered over how this idiot of a man ever gained these marks. He looked like any male you could pull off the street.

He had brown hair- nothing too special about it- droopy eyes and a moronic face altogether. And the tattoo he was asking for was ridiculous: No fangs, no service inked in bold lettering in a deep shade of red. "D-did something go wrong?" he asked with clear anxiousness.

"No," I answered without much effort, pressing my foot against the pedal. The grip began to vibrate again, the needle meeting his skin without warning. He jerked the tiniest amount, but soon regained the stiffness he retained from before. Truthfully, I was a little bit disconcerted about last night. After those two men left me alone, nothing out of the ordinary besides vampires hanging around came about.

It was just like a night at the club, a _human _club. Made me sick categorizing things nowadays. I didn't feel anyone watching me. Didn't feel any weird air surrounding me. It was just _normal. _But I couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe, just maybe, I _was_ being watched. But the watcher made sure that I didn't have an inkling of a clue about it.

"Ow… Ow-ow, OW! Oooow!" I glanced down towards the customer, and immediately released the pedal from beneath my foot, easing his skin of the pain I had been unconsciously inflicting.

"Stay still," I said with an edge of warning to my voice. Didn't want him to know I was frolicking around in my thoughts. After that little mishap, he remained a little more on edge than he did from the start. It was amusing, to say the least. Three hours ticked on, and by the end of it, his skin was so red you could barely make out the words. His neck cracked like thunder once he set it back into place, and as he paid for the tattoo, his fingers shook as he lent it out. "Here's the change." My hand hovered above the counter that separated our bodies.

"N-no, you keep it," he said rather shakily. Guess he didn't want to embarrass himself even further by just trying to reach out with trembling fingers. The bell above his head chimed; his legs wobbly and wiggling all the way down to the opposite street. It made me think of why I ever wanted to be a piercer and tattoo artist in the first place with idiots like him making incredulous requests. Made me wonder why I even pulled _through _with it.

_Money._

I flipped the sign to 'closed,' a hand capriciously wounding circles through my tangerine hair. "In the End" by Linkin Park reached my ears from my favorite radio. The sound had a few glitches now and then, but I wasn't gonna complain. I flicked the light switch down, the only lights that could reach my eyes the ones from outside my shop.

_This was the hardest part of the night. _

Renji and the others weren't planning on returning to Soul Society tonight since Renji finally got himself a bloodsucker. Since the deed was done, they decided not to go back. And frankly, I was fine with that. I didn't need to go more than I did now. They could fuck as many vampires as they wanted, as long as I wasn't a part of it.

I unplugged the radio from its outlet, the music cutting off abruptly. In the end, I never did find that blue-haired wonder. I was beginning to think he was just a figment of my imagination after all. But something in the back of my head kept disagreeing; that everything I felt and saw two nights ago was real. Though there really was no telling for sure.

The streets were dirtied by many footsteps, gum, and paper. Smoke filled the air, wafting through my hairs and sometimes breaching my nose and entering my lungs. I coughed, but not so much that it would call attention onto myself. Everywhere I glanced over, people were changing. All these Goths were loitering around, dark clothing concealing pale skin. Eyes caked with eyeliner from women and men alike.

Billboards boasted of beer vampires and humans would enjoy, T.V. commercials from inside stores informed of vampires from all around the world changing and reforming society into something better, tee shirts displayed the usual words and symbols used in vampire folklore. _Everything was about fucking vampires. _Children held onto their parents' fingertips, no doubt wondering why these people wore such bogus attire. Parents themselves sweated inside their sweaters and pants, hoping to dear god that no lurking shadow would prey on them.

"Why is that man wearing chains, Ma?" a child whispered. His mother shushed him, tucking his pointed finger down. _All these people… Afraid. _

Immediately, I felt a tug pull at my skinny jeans, stopping me from continuing my next step. "Spare change, sir?" an old man asked, lending his cupped hands out. His hair was thinning, and his beard only grew more curly, his clothes nearly close to shredding off. I stared at his dirtied hands, and wondered how long the man hadn't eaten. I reached into my pocket, tugging at my wallet, and found a five-dollar bill to give him. He needed it more than I did. He received it into his hands with warm welcome, and bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you so much."

I opened my mouth to disregard it, only to let my eyes fall on his neck where similar markings from my customer were implanted on him. "It-it was nothing…" My feet took on autopilot, criss-crossing, rounding and swerving through the city to reach my apartment. And the more I walked, the more things were associated with vampires.

When I arrived in a neighborhood I was familiar with, I rejoiced inside, a relieved sigh escaping my chest. My steps only faltered when my honey-brown eyes zeroed in on my voluptuous neighbor's window, a hand palm-up against her window, sweaty and barely clinging to life. The side of her cheek smashed onto her window, her head's outline able to be made out by the light inside her room. Her breaths fogged the glass, strawberry-blonde hair falling in waves, as a man knelt behind her, pulling her head back.

He titled her neck, and with one, slimy lick, his teeth cut through the skin, her reaction much akin to porn stars I've seen online. Only this time, the response was real. Her blood seeped down her collarbone and into her cleavage, stray hairs soaked and transforming into a ruby tint. My feet shuffled backwards, trying to gain as much distance from the image I saw as much as I possibly could. I couldn't shake her moans and screams of pleasure from my head.

It wasn't humanly possible. My feet jogged through sidewalks and plots of grass, trying to grasp onto any sense of familiarity. _I'll spend a night at the shop. _And as my feet paddled against gravel, my body pointed me towards my usual route to work. And once I entered the alley, my body froze yet again, only this time, my eyes were exposed to something completely uncensored.

A girl of about thirteen was pressed against a brick wall, her sleek, black hair pushed to the side so her neck was bare. Her pale skin shined in the moonlight, and her purple eyes landed on mine, and they pleaded for help. She stretched her arm out toward me, but my body wouldn't move. _It couldn't. _The man kissed her porcelain skin, and I would've thought it sweet if only I didn't know what he was planning to do. His fangs glinted, and as they made contact with her skin, she gasped, her eyes full of worry, and only until the teeth were beneath her skin, her expression morphed into something much similar to my neighbor's.

This time, it was much more overt on her face. And as I began to unpeel myself from where I stood, she met eyes with me one more time before succumbing to whatever pleasure she was feeling, burying clean nails into blonde hair. I raced to whatever finish line there was; anything to get away from all the sights I had been seeing.

Dirt flew behind me, lights seeming to follow my every movement, and the air itself suffocating me. And as my feet began to slow, and come to a halt, my phone began to vibrate in my pants pocket. My chest bobbed up and down, my panicked eyes darting back and forth, as if awaiting anything to end me right here, right now. My hand snaked into my pocket, retrieving the phone before the call entirely ended. Renji's name flashed back to my face.

I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, ya all right? Ya sound like you just saw a ghost," he joked. I shook my head out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" I attempted to sound as fine as I possibly could. He cleared his throat.

"Ya know how you hate vamps and all?" he asked with slight hesitation in his voice. I nodded as if he could see me do so. "They're seriously not as bad as you think. The sex is fuckin' amazing; I'm just tellin' ya now. And before you say no to everythin' I'm about to tell ya-" I imagined him putting a hand up as if in a symbolism of peace, "-Shinji was right. Once you fuck a vampire, you can never fuck a human again."

I didn't let him continue. His words had drowned out a while ago, and my hand had simply fallen beside me like a broken limb. And as he called out my name over and over through the phone, I could only stare at what was in front of me. I asked myself questions that only roamed my head like rattling bees, never finding a solution. _Why was I here? How did I end up here? _

"Ichigo? Ichigo…" he called out.

The bouncer only smiled at me, the club's sign blinking back at me. And only when the bouncer spoke was when I regained what little sense I had left. "Come for another wild night?"

His fangs waved at me.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, I feel like I did an awful job on this chappie :( Please forgive mwa x.x Review, anyway? :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say. Well, besides the fact that I'm REALLY late on giving Chou her birthday present T_T I'm SOOORY!**

**(Forgive me, Chou D:)**

**Thank-Yous: **x615Butterflyx**/**AmbieLovina**/**Shadows Abound**/**Guest**/**Shadowdarts24

* * *

**The Fourth Night**

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek**

**By Curiosity Killed Kristy**

* * *

_I'll seek you out,_

_flay you alive_

_one more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

**XXXX**

The scene was the same as the nights before. Only this time, it seemed much more… _wild. _I meandered my way through the shuffling bodies, and the same thoughts permeated my mind. _How did I end up back here again? I was running nowhere near here. _Yet I still arrived at this club. _HOW. _It was a question I couldn't quite define. And for some reason, I felt that soon, all the questions roaming my head would be answered.

I sat at the farthest booth in the corner; so far that the neon lights couldn't even reach me. The same bartender served patrons and partygoers, the DJ playing "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake to the point of deafness. I tugged on the hoody of my jacket, hoping to conceal myself more, even though I knew I was already being watched by the same eyes. I swallowed any available spit in my mouth.

The music began to hush. My sweat felt like it was vibrating on my skin._ And my body froze again. _It was that same feeling from yesterday night. Only this time, the suffocating feeling was more palpable. I could feel it squeezing my core, molding my body into some kind of disfigured heap of art. The feeling was frightening… _It was so dominant. _As if it were trying to control my entire being. _Consume it. _

_He was here. _

It was so valid. There was no other explanation. I knew he was around here somewhere. But my eyes couldn't move around to prove it. My brain's commands went unknown to my nerves, and I felt my vision darkening, the lights slowly disappearing…

"_Breathe."_

I blinked. As if I just woke up from some kind of trance. I jolted, my muscles screaming for movement, and as my breathing began to normalize itself, my eyes landed on a man. A man I was sure I had met before. He smiled down at me, hands in his pockets with this laid-back, nonchalant atmosphere about him. "If it happens again, just breathe," he advised.

His golden eyes smiled at me, the black ink around the irises telling me who exactly this man was. "Shiro…" I mumbled. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at that.

"Heh, so ya remembered," he observed, taking a seat in the booth in front of me. I remained still, slightly suspicious about it all. He seemed to know that I was confused. If he just decided to ignore it, or really was as ignorant as I thought he was, I didn't know. He dug in his jean's pocket, a pack of cigarettes appearing in his hand, and a lighter in the other. He lit one of the cancer sticks, sticking the pack back into his pocket, inhaling the smoke from the tip. "So…" He blew the smoke into my face, my breathing pausing for a moment until it dissipated.

He smiled at that. "What brings ya back here, Berry-tan?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's none of your business," I hissed. He grinned at my feisty remark, leaning back and swallowing another load of smoke. His piercing eyes zeroed in on me, and for a moment I thought I saw lust written in them before it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Berry-tan," he rolled the cigarette in his hand like a play-thing, his eyes focused on me the entire time, "ya know why ya came back here, right?" My heart shook from the innocent question. He grinned at me, and that same look of cleverness morphed on his face. "Ya don't, ne?" His chuckle was husky, and devilish. "That's dangerous… Berry-tan." He blew smoke in my face yet again, and this time, I was a little bothered by it, swatting it away.

"What the hell are you getting at?" My voice sounded strained, the smoke trying to find ways to enter my lungs. He smiled, his fangs almost shining.

Shiro bit the end of his cigarette off, spitting it out in a random spot on the tile flooring, killing the small embers by rolling the lit end on the table top. He flicked the spent cancer stick with one snap of a finger. "Ya been feeling all right these days, Berry-tan?" He smiled at me; only this time, it felt different. _Like it was all a silly game to him. _I swallowed the excess saliva. "Felt like yer bein' controlled? Bein' watched? Like…" He pondered for a word, waving his hand in the air as if it would help him find the perfect one. "Yer being targeted?"

I shook with the weight of his words. And I couldn't help but think, that yes, he found the _exact words. _He smirked at me, knowing how the severity of his words were affecting me. He leaned over the table, and with a swift tug of my jacket, he pulled me upwards, and the quickness nearly made me choke. "Guess what, Berry-tan?" he whispered expertly into my ear. "… You've been marked."

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_You motherfuckers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl, you better watch your back_

'_Cause she'll burn it up on me and that's a fact_

He slowly released me; stared into my wide-stricken eyes, his smile continuing to expand beyond its limit. "… Ya get it now?" His breath smelled of the cigarette. Like minty smoke. He flung me away, my back thudding against the booth's cushiony seat. He leaned back, as if staring at his finished masterpiece, clicking his tongue and cocking his head to the side. And nodding to himself, he stood to his feet, only to stop when my hand shot forth and caught onto his white shirt. He grinned, probably expecting the outcome of events.

"What the hell do you mean I'm _marked_?" I forced out through clenched teeth. His eyes glanced down at my wrapped fingertips, and it only made me clench even tighter. He grinned, and the expression was clear in his eyes. _He was trying to bargain something with me. _He glanced down at my fingers again, and without much thought about it, he picked them off his shirt one by one, bringing the palm of my hand in front of his eyes.

He began to kiss the middle of my hand, watching me with keen eyes. The affection caught me off-guard, as he slowly opened his soft lips to flick a blue tongue out, licking the skin. I snapped my hand away from him, slightly perturbed by the fact that he was trying to taste my hand. The bastard probably already knew that I'd react that way.

He sighed. "I wish I could've marked ya first, Berry-tan…" His pale, cold fingers lifted my chin, our gazes clasping together. I smacked his clutches away from me, mustering all the hate in me to glare at him. He licked his lips, cocking his head to the side before stretching an arm behind him and releasing another sigh. "But, I can't stick 'round playin' witchu, 'r else Jagger'll have my ass." He scratched beneath his chin, lowering to my eye level. "Believe me, even if ya beg, plead, and bow on your knees…" He lifted a strand of my orange hair. "_He won't go easy on ya,_" he whispered dangerously into my ear.

"Gotta go, Berry-tan. I've already upset 'im for comin' to meet'cha," and with that, he waved goodbye, sparing me a wink before blending in with the crowd, and leaving me alone in my corner.

**XXXX**

My heartbeat drummed in my ears, fire coursing through my veins, my blood singing. _It was too hot. _I felt the first contact of fingers on my chest, tracing downwards to twirl a finger around my belly button. His skin was ice-cold, nearly freezing me to death. The difference in temperature only heightened my arousal, and as much as I would've liked to reach out for him and hurry the process, my arms felt like they were tied up.

I couldn't move. And somehow, I felt that he was the reason why I wasn't capable of anything other than breathing and moaning my pleasure. He thumbed me through my boxers, my hips bucking up to meet with his crafty hands. "Mmm…" Somehow, I felt that he was chuckling at my reactions, but I couldn't make out a sound. I couldn't make out a face. I couldn't do anything but _feel. _He wrapped fingers around my hips, keeping me from bucking upwards any further. His breath ghosted over my lips, but I couldn't crane my neck to connect us.

I didn't know where these feelings were coming from. He felt like a complete stranger… yet, I felt like I knew him with just a single touch. He slipped the offending material off my legs, and without even glancing downwards, I knew I was fully stiff. I bit my lip, his thumb circling around my tip before he encircled me with his entire hand, pumping up and down torturously slowly. "Mmph…" I felt myself drip, his professional hands collecting the moisture and applying it to my erection. "Hah…" I wheezed.

I felt bound, chained and blindfolded. Yet this very thought only heightened my senses and increased my pleasure. His strokes began to be more consistent, his other hand keeping me in place. _I wanted him to go faster. I wanted it. _"Come on… Come on…." I tried to egg on, but he wasn't listening to my pleas. I exhaled a shaky breath, my muscles flexing and my sweat gluing to my shirt. Perspiration slid down my temples, some slipping into my mouth and tasting salty.

Again, I knew he was chuckling without me hearing him. I felt him shift above me, bringing our sweaty foreheads together, his hand continuing to invade my senses. His breaths fanned over me, and though I couldn't smell it, I had an inkling of a feeling that it smelled of blueberries and liquor. _"Ichigo…" _His voice was husky, seductive, and deep. At least, that's what I had imagined it to be like. He brought his head between the juncture of my neck and shoulder, and with one decisive lick and one gentle kiss, he opened his mouth.

_And I felt fangs…_

**XXXX**

I awoke with a jolt. My vision was blurred, and everything felt sluggish and unclear. My throat was parched. I was sweating like I just ran two miles non-stop. My lungs were begging for breath. And my boxers were soaked. I thumbed the tip of the material, and indeed, it wasn't just a stain. I wiped a hand over my face, trying to make sense of everything.

I glanced over at my alarm clock: 7:30 a.m. - my usual time to get up for work. But the shop was closed today. It always was on Sundays. I tucked my legs in my arms, propping my chin over my knees. Sunlight streamed from my window, nearly nicking my toes. It was silent in my room. And the silence only forced me to think back on the recent events.

Shiro definitely knew what was going on with me. And from what he'd said, it sounded like something that occurred occasionally. And… _he knew who the one following me was. _A distant figure of a tall, muscular male appeared in my mind, blue tufts of hair waving at me, as if inviting me into his lust-filled world. _How was I able to see a man I never met? _

I sighed. This was too confusing. Not to mention, slightly hair-raising. I examined my wrists- there was no sign of anything that had bound them. They were just how they normally looked each day. I scratched at my hair in frustration. _If only there was some type of clue; anything that could lead me to him. _

Abruptly, my thoughts were scattered once I heard my phone vibrate on my bed stand. I stared at it for a time, wondering who could be calling me at this time in the morning. My friends weren't usually up this early; I could understand if Shinji were to call since he ran laps around the park. If it were Renji or Shuheii, it was either they were drunk or needed help…

At the thought, I quickly grabbed for the ringing device, pressing the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked in frantic.

"Hey, uh, Ichigo?" I released a nervous breath. My hand loosened on the phone, my grip less life-threatening.

"What's up, Renji?" I asked with more relaxation than I've had in days. He seemed to relax on the other end as well. But that anxiousness in his voice didn't disappear.

"Uh, Ichi… Can you…" I narrowed my eyes at that. He was asking like a guy coming out of the closet, which meant that whatever favor he was gonna ask, I wouldn't like. "Can you… pick me up?"

I blinked. "What?" I asked in dismay.

"Can you pick me up?" he questioned with more authority.

I sighed. "What happened, Renji?" I gripped at the bridge of my nose, feeling an oncoming headache, though I was definitely sure I hadn't drunk anything last night that would lead to this.

"My car wouldn't start this morning, so I was wondering if you could take me home…" His voice hushed near the end. _What an idiot. I knew that piece of shit car would end up like this one day. But wait…_

"You're not at home, Renji?" This time, he chuckled. As if my question fell into the category of humor at all.

"Ah, about that. Byakuya had to leave for work this morning, so he hadn't bothered on waking me up," he explained. "I got shit to do at home, not ta mention the fact that I got an early shift at Urahara's today, so… Can you drive me over?" _Byakuya? Who the hell was that?_

"Renji, you know I haven't used my car in months," I reminded. My car wasn't dysfunctional; a far cry from it. But I just didn't have a use for it anymore. The usual places I ventured to were really just my tattoo shop and the dollar-store near my apartment, both of which I could walk to. If anywhere else, Renji or Shinji volunteered and took me for free. But the main reason I avoided that vehicle was for the sake of money. Gas prices were only getting higher, and I barely had money to sustain myself as it were.

"Come on, Ichi! It's only one time, s'all I'm askin' then I won't bother ya no more," he insisted. I could imagine his fingers clasped together, praying to God I would accept. Sometimes, I did curse how generous I could be when it came to Renji. With a bottomless sigh, an "Okay" to Renji, and a hot shower, I was sitting in my car, planting the key into the ignition and hearing the car purr to life, watching as the meter on the fuel gauge nearly touched empty.

**XXXX**

"Thanks, man," Renji appreciated, clapping me on the back. I disregarded the gesture, unlocking the car door as he situated himself on the seat. "Ya really helped me out this time, Ichigo. Urahara would've jumped my ass. It's just that I forgot I had work in the mornin' 'cause Byakuya was-" Abruptly, he stopped, finally realizing that he had been rambling for too long. He cleared his throat, steering his attention elsewhere.

I watched him cautiously, seeing how his posture had stiffened, and how his eyes remained on the road. I pressed on the brakes seeing as how a stop sign was nearing, leaning back and relaxing my sore muscles. A breeze flew in from the rolled windows, lifting Renji's ruby tresses and skimming over mine. I looked from left to right, up ahead and behind me. _No cars whatsoever. _I turned my attention back to my childhood friend.

"Renji, remember that conversation we had last night?" I began.

He chewed on the side of his lip. "Yeah, what 'bout it?"

I paused and thought. I didn't want to run him off with my questions, yet at the same time, I didn't want him to think I was getting interested in any of this vampire bullshit. So I had to tread lightly. "Why'd you call me up just to say that?" I tried to erase any hesitation from my voice, so as to not alert him that I was nervous about this whole ordeal.

He seemed to ponder over it, his eyes suddenly brightening as if he just remembered it. "Well, that vampire I met…" _Byakuya. _I narrowed my eyes at the remembrance of the name. "He's different, Ichi."

"Doesn't mean anything. There are hundreds more out there, much dangerous than him," I contradicted.

"Byakuya's a Blue Vampire, the highest of the highest. I doubt that he's not dangerous," Renji argued. "And like I said last night, before you say no to everythin', hear me out." I gestured for him to continue. "I called ya last night 'cause it's no exaggeration. The sex is more than you can imagine. Everythin about it is so…" he trailed off. I looked at him closely, and saw the dazed look in his eyes. No doubt replaying the events of what transpired the night before.

I leaned against my seat, wondering why this was all so complicated. Why the sex mattered so damn much. I could seriously care less. I had five willing fingers to do the job for me, I didn't need any sick vampire sucking me off or fucking me. So why was it so frustrating to hear my friends talk about their night adventures with these parasites?

_Was it really as disgusting as I thought it to be? Or was it a barricade I put up so that I wouldn't even consider it?_ I shook my head, scrambling the thoughts around. I wasn't sure it was an answer I'd like to reveal. "Anyway," Renji continued, "I just wanted ya to know, so that ya don't miss out." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding, and rotated my head towards him, nodding for his consideration. Though sincerity was seriously not put into play with it.

The car began to forge onwards as I put pressure on my foot, heading towards Renji's dirty home. The wind blew inside the car, substituting for the air conditioner. It was a silent ride, really. None of us uttered a word, afraid that we might break something fragile. The car took yet another halt when a stop light came up, the red flashing back at me. A mother and a child crossed the street, the mother gripping the girl's hand tightly.

The mother connected eyes with me, and it shocked me. _There it was again. Fear. _The spell was immediately broken once the little girl tugged on her dress, driving her attention to the awaiting cars. She turned her head towards the opposite sidewalk, her blonde hair flipping to the side, and beneath those golden strands, I could make it out from where I sat.

_Four bite marks._

I swallowed, grasping onto the steering wheel as if the image would leave me. But it didn't.

"Ichi, the light's green," Renji warned. I jolted out of my thoughts, and immediately pressed on the pedal, the car speeding forward. Renji's head nearly smashed into the dashboard, but fortunately, both of us made it alive. Yet as we stopped the car again, images of bitten necks plagued my mind, and I couldn't delete them.

"_Byakuya's a Blue Vampire, the highest of the highest. I doubt that he's not dangerous."_

I whipped my head towards my moronic friend, scanning his neck for any sign of a bruise, mark, scratch, or _bite._ From my side, I could see nothing. The flesh on his neck was clear and tan, nothing to mar it. I glanced at his rearview mirror; no bite marks. I relaxed a bit. I took the wheel, and noticed how the bones on my hands pushed against the skin, making white splotches show up. Just looking at them reminded me of that dream I had when I was bounded. And then it processed through my mind that Renji didn't have to be bitten in the neck.

_It could be anywhere on his body. _

"Renji," I began with panic. He jumped from the sudden outburst. I cleared my throat, trying to calm my heart rate.

"Mmph?"

I swallowed. The question wasn't something you'd ask a fellow human. Even if it was your friend. It made me queasy just even considering asking him this. "Were you bitten… At all?" Renji stared at me as if lost. The car remained shaking due to the engine. The breeze floated in. My eyes kept vigilance over his, never faltering.

Renji sighed, relaxing his shoulders. "No," he answered.

"No?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," he emphasized. I cocked my head to the side in wonderment. I didn't expect that answer, to be frank. I didn't see it coming at all.

"Why?" I questioned, knowing that I'd somehow blown my cover. This idiot knew I was interested now. He quirked his lips to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He hasn't marked me yet." My heart skipped a beat. "Said that he needed to mark me first 'fore he did anythin' else."

"You… aren't marked?" I asked with caution. He shook his head.

"He said somethin' about vampires making this contract; something with the mind. It just somehow… clicks," Renji elucidated. "I can't be marked yet. Said he has ta prepare me for it, though I have no fuckin' clue how." He shrugged. I tapped on the steering wheel.

"… Is Shinji marked?" I questioned wearily.

"Hmm, probably," Renji nodded. "He _has _been bitten. I know sure as hell Shuheii hasn't, but he's tryin'." He chuckled at the thought. I juggled through my thoughts. Clearly Renji didn't know every single detail about this _marking _business. But, I was damn sure Shinji did. That guy knew almost everything. And knowing everything, he'd want to share it.

"How do ya know who your marker is?" I blurted out. Renji scratched at his hair in deep musing, quirking his lips to the side.

"I remember Shinji saying that you'll just know. Said somethin' 'bout feeling this sudden heavy weight in his chest when he met that Nnoitra guy; followed his instincts, ya know?" _Bingo._ I broke the pieces down in my head. _So… Shinji went through the same things I did. No wonder he was so adamant on coming to the club. _

I turned to Renji, praying that he'd provide me the correct answer. Anything to gimme a hint. Just _anything. _"… How do you find your marker?" I heard cars behind us honking their horns, wanting us to move. But I was determined to hear his answer. So I awaited whatever type of information left his mouth.

He sighed. "You don't find your marker. The marker finds you."

* * *

**T_T Oh, lawd! This story is taking forever to finish DX Ack! But, good news ;) Next chappie, we meet Grimmy XD (Of course, the awaited meeting) Next chappie is the last one :) Hope you guys stick around to read it. And of course, I hope you enjoyed it the most, Chou :D**


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

**Author's Note: It's finally here! Chappie 4! Thank god! I apologize, Chou. I know I took forever, but I just got so busy :( I hope you can forgive me!**

**Thank-Woos: **Mayuzu**/**AmbieLovina**/**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**/**Shadowdarts24**/**x615Butterflyx**/**Nekokratik**/**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**/**black-misty-sky

**Thank you to sticking with this story and my suckish updates :\ Hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Fourth Night**

**Chapter 4: We Meet Again**

**By Curiosity Killed Kristy**

* * *

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

**XXXX**

"Breathe…" I instructed. The girl below me nodded in the slightest amount, and inhaled, her eyes softly shutting. I aligned the needle with the marking on her upper lip, and in one fell swoop, her cupid's bow was pierced. I replaced the needle with the piercing itself, and though slightly bleeding, her Medusa piercing had gone as planned.

"Clean it with a saltine solution at least two to three times a day; don't pick…" My own words droned from my mind, and as the girl nodded in understanding, her face began to blur. I went through the normal exchange with my customers: money being held out into my palm, the cash register chiming, and her friends congratulating her on her victory. I sighed.

Everything seemed to be in order. _The way it usually was. Boring. Tiring. Simple. _I looked out the window, and yet again, the moon was in its usual spot, selfishly taking up the space where the Sun should be. I turned the radio off, the music abruptly shushing, allowing the silence to fill the air around me.

When I thought about it, I lived a lonely life. There wasn't anything in particular that surprised me.

Without much thinking at all, I reached out for the needle that I had used on the girl, and not paying much attention, it sliced me from my index finger to the middle of my palm. "Ah, shit!" I exclaimed, immediately shifting my eyes about to find anything to stop the bleeding. My eyes thankfully landed on a wash cloth, and I instantaneously wrapped it securely around my hand.

The blood stained its whiteness, and I watched it spread around the cloth. _And then moments like these brought me back to what was my reality. The real one. _Just two nights ago, all these strange phenomena had happened to me. I was chased by an invisible terror, and haunted by lustful dreams, and everything began the instant I stepped foot into that club.

I hadn't had the courage to return. Each night the fucking suffocation got worse; what would happen if I went back again? To be honest, I had no clue. And whenever I think I shouldn't return, my brain always screamed in denial. Since that night, I've been unconsciously walking to the club, and once I realize that I have, I stop and rush back home. Lock the door. And grip at my head.

It was some messed-up fuckery. And then I think, _what if I meet my marker? Will everything end? _But at that point, my rational mind would take over and say it'll never end. It'd be too easy. _But what other choice did I have?_ I thought as I stare at the effervescent moon. And then… I frowned. _That's right. I had none._

**XXXX**

And here I was again. My legs on autopilot as it led me back to that goddamn place. But there was something different tonight. Tonight, I _knew _that I was walking towards the club. _I should go home, and lock the door like I always do… _But I knew that I _couldn't. _The thought petrified me, and at the same time angered me. I had no control. Haven't had it for about a week now.

I heard the booming of the club nearby, and my heart began to race. Inch by inch, I could see the people wanting in, and I wanted to blare at them and say, "It'll be the biggest mistake of your damn, pathetic life." I had always thought that I wanted adventure because nothing gave me passion anymore. But this… This whole damn situation. I couldn't undo it. And the results could very well kill me.

But yet another thing of tonight surprised me. Once the club was in plain sight, and I was standing in front of the entrance, my heart stopped hammering in my chest. Everything had just suddenly halted. I wasn't scared. I wasn't angry. I heard the heavy drums beating to "My Devil on the Bed" by the Gazette. I saw the strobe lights circling in maddening motions. And everything seemed somewhat… _normal. _

_The beautiful devil on the bed_

_Tempt me by masturbation_

_The beautiful devil on the bed_

_Let's have sex in the darkness_

Bodies were twining with each other, and tongues were dancing, and hips were grinding. All these bodies began to mesh together in one big ball of catastrophe, and I began to stumble. _What was happening? Why was it happening? _I smelled blood everywhere; metallic and disgusting. When I glanced up from my fall on the ground, they were all looking at me. Dancing figures. Kissing patrons. Vampires biting into their partners' necks. All of them had their eyes on me.

When I saw blood trickle from their necks, my eyes began to see double. And the worst fit of nausea had yet to hit me. As I stood back onto my feet, all these parasites hit me from all sides, bumping my shoulder, pushing my back, stroking my hair. And then… I finally felt it. _The suffocation. _It was as if a pair of pliers attached itself to the vessels of my heart, cutting each one only to rip it out of my chest. I gripped at my shirt, my eyes seeing red. I felt the vomit hit the back of my throat, and I immediately tried to cross to the other room to get to the bathroom.

I slammed a bathroom stall open, and before I could kneel down properly, my breakfast and lunch hurled out of my stomach and into the toilet. I coughed a bit, and wiped at my mouth, backing away from what I had thrown out, gripping my forehead. I breathed shallowly through my nose, tasting bitterness. Every part of me that I glanced at, I shook. Sweating. Bleeding.

And abruptly… _it just ceased. _I gasped; as if I had just emerged from a near-watery death. My shaking figure halted in its quaking, and I took it as the perfect moment to flush the toilet. I slowly began to stand, my legs a bit wobbly, but fine nonetheless. And throughout all of this, I couldn't help thinking, _it was too easy. The suffocation stopped just like that._

I rubbed at my stomach, trying to forget that horrible feeling… _Forget… _"Can't handle yer alcohol?" I jolted from the sudden voice, rotating in a manner of seconds. "Get out. I gotta piss," the voice demanded. The deepness of it hit me somewhere. Like a sense of familiarity. Akin to that of a snail's pace, I pushed on the door of the stall. I looked around.

Heart pounding. Brain near close to exploding. "Who ya lookin' for?" I gasped and jumped, spinning around to meet with the voice. _And he was right there. _Eyebrow piercing glinting in the light, electric-blue eyes shining with mischief, and a smug grin plastered on his flawless face. I had never seen him anywhere in this club, yet… _I felt like I knew him from a distant memory. _He raised his chin at me, the intensity of his aura washing over me. I backed against the wall, trying to grasp onto any remaining bravery I had.

People weren't kidding when they said that a vampire's aura could tear you to pieces alone. "Ya look like you've just seen a ghost. Do I look that revolting?" He chuckled. Walked beside me as I instinctively inched away. He ran fingers through his unruly, teal hair, his guffaws near deafening and intimidating. When he finally calmed down, he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked with irritancy. He seemed astonished for a moment, but the expression was immediately wiped off of his face. He laughed again, and in one swift move, he had his fingers gripping my chin, forcing me to look straight into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Ya hate this? Being forced by a _vampire _like a bitch, _Ichigo?_" he purred into my ear. In that instant, my momentary fear dissipated, and in it was replaced with confusion and suspicion. I stared at him with incredulity, while he stared at me with amusement. "Ya wanna know why I know everythin' 'bout you?" he whispered into my ear, his voice growing deeper. "'Cause I'm the one who marked ya…"

I stood there. Frozen. Unable to speak. Unable to move. _He's my marker… He's my marker… _It blared incessantly in my head. It was maddening. Sickening. _Frightening. _To think that he was right here, standing right in the flesh. _He could kill me._ "Oi, let's go outside." He cocked his head towards the door, and it left me nothing else to do but to follow him.

He led the both of us somewhere behind the bar where a door stood lonely. It squealed from the hinges turning, the corner of the door scraping the littered ground. It closed behind us, leaving him and me in a shower of moonlight in a space that barely had room. He leaned against a wall, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "Ya look like you've come back here to find some answers," he observed.

I swerved my attention to the ground. "And if I do, will you answer them?" He smiled with a taunting undertone.

"It depends if I like what you ask." I swallowed deeply, hands forming into fists. _I needed answers. _So I stared at him head-on; dared him to look away, and he did exactly the opposite.

"… Do you own me or something now?" I asked with more agitation that I intended to. His eyes glittered with something dangerous.

"You're one of many." My eyebrows knitted together, fists tightening.

"What if I don't like that?"

"Like what? That yer mine, or that others are mine too?" Without a breath of a reaction, I was pinned against a brick wall, his forearm locking me in place and eyes trapping me under their gaze. "Do ya wanna say that I'm greedy? That all the humans I own are my blood bags? Say it all you want; it's all true. Ya know why I do it?" He leaned in close to my ear, and I shuddered involuntarily. "_'Cause I feel like it._ It's not a fact of survival anymore. Not when all these whores are willing to give themselves to you. And you know what's even more amusing?" He paused. Let me soak it in. I heard him smile. "You gave yourself up to me, too."

Without much thought on it, I shoved him away, clutching at the ear he blew his breath into. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He laughed like the bastard he was. "Ya ever heard about the legend that vampires are only allowed to come inside someone's house if they're invited? It's the same with marking someone. The vampire asks for permission, the human consents, the contract is made. We don't have to speak. We just glance and that's why it's so dangerous to be 'round us. That's why we're so _despicable._" He traced a fingernail across my neck, and I gulped down any fear that I had. Hoped that he wouldn't make it out. "But Ichigo, you know what's even more despicable than us? _Humans. _They have the ability to reject us, but no… They give in. They _always _do. They're the ones who are filled with want, with greed, with _lust._

"And you know what else?" At this, he chuckled. Chuckled until it turned into a full-blown fit of laughter. "You've been wanting me all along." I gritted my teeth; shook with the intensity of my anger. _Because it was all true… Everything… and it repulsed me. _"But lemme tell ya somethin', _I-chi-go," _he broke into definable syllables. "That suffocating feeling you get. I don't do none of that to ya. Ya do it to yourself."

"W-what do you mean?" I swallowed again. Afraid… _So afraid of what could be the reason. _

"The more you stay away from me, the more your body craves me. Wanna know why?" He pulled at my hair, yanking my head to the side to expose my neck. I felt the blood pump through some of the particular veins there, and I closed my eyes, _hoping that he wouldn't…_ "'Cause just like blood is my survival kit, my fangs are yours. The contract goes hand-in-hand like that. And the more you put off my feeding from you…" He neared my neck, his nose meeting the upper layers of my skin, his breaths tickling me. "The faster the day you die comes at ya."

I felt him open his mouth and braced myself… only to feel him lick me. He snickered again. "I won't bite ya here. All those bitches and bastards will smell ya, and it'll cause a riot. They're already shittin' their pants from the blood they smell coming from your hand." He shoved me away, and I nearly slammed into a trash can but luckily caught myself in time. I held my hand close to my chest, hoping it would diminish the smell of my blood, but I knew it was to no avail. "Look, I'll make ya a deal. I only have to bite ya once. After that, I'll set ya free."

I looked at him with skepticism. _It was too easy again. _"What do ya say, _Ichigo_?" My hands began to ball again, nails nearly ripping into my skin. Swallowed.

"_Fine._"

**XXXX**

He demanded that I close my eyes the entire ride to his house, or else he'd claw my eyes out. And I did as I was told the entire way on his motorcycle. I heard the constant purr of his bike, and behind my closed eyelids, I could make out lights, but I dared not open them. I had a feeling that he wanted my eyes closed so I wouldn't be able to trace my way back to his house. But he didn't need to tell me. I would've closed my eyes without being ordered to.

I wanted to forget this as much as he wanted to forget me. I tried not to cling onto him, but I didn't know when the next curve would come, so I still had to. And only when my hair stopped flapping above my head and when my eyes stopped stinging from my constant squeezing, I knew we were there. I didn't ask him when I should open my eyes. I didn't want to see what the outside of his house looked like. If I did, I would have remnants of this night.

And I'd rather do without them. I gripped onto his black sleeve shirt, and he didn't have any complaints. I felt mushiness beneath my feet; grass. The moment we stepped on hard ground, I knew we were inside. I heard the door creak open, and I could smell his scent radiating from the house. His cologne. The warmth of it. Felt the softness of his couch as we passed along by. Heard a faint sound of "Tainted Love" by Marilyn Manson.

_I've lost my lights_

_I toss and turn and can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you_

_Now I'll run from you_

I heard him turn the knob. The music muted once he closed the door. And at that precise moment, I opened them. We were in a room. I wasn't really sure whether we were in his room or in a guest room. But I didn't make an effort to ask. I had tried to prepare myself on the way here, but… _I'm still terrified in the end. _What if he drank too much from me? What if I die? _What if it feels good?_

I shut my eyes again, albeit the fact that my body was shaking. "Get on with it," I rushed. I heard him move behind me; ran a light touch down my neck, causing my hairs to stand. His hand lingered there, heightening my suspense. Abruptly, I was thrust against the bed, face first, my heart panicking and trying to break free from the ribs that contained them. He opened his mouth, and just like before, he left a trail of saliva in my wake, leading up to my ear.

His hand wandered down to my back, and the sound of my shirt ripping alerted me. I didn't question him on it. I knew he did this for a living. _How many has he done this to? Did they all feel the way I am? _He caressed my back with soothing circles from his thumbs, both hands going to my sides to massage them. He felt warm against my skin… something I didn't expect.

He hoisted my body up until my back was against his chest, him breathing against my neck like an animal. He moved my jaw to the side with a gentleness I didn't know he possessed, and I know his mouth is open. _This was it… _And in my final moments, I shut my eyes… and accepted my fate.

I felt him laugh against me. "You're not scared anymore… Ya trusting me, Ichigo?" he asked with that condescending tone that I loathed.

"Fuck you," I seethed. His grip tightened around my waist. I grunted. "Mmph…"

"Wanna know somethin' interesting?" he blew into my ear. I snarled involuntarily. "Once I'm through biting you… I'm going to _fuck_ you." Before I could retort, his teeth sunk into my neck, and I gasped. I felt my blood trickle down my neck, down to my collarbone, and between my pectorals.

"Hah…" I rasped, gripping onto his hair, and digging my nails into his arm. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. With each suck he took, I felt his fangs embed even further into my veins, his fingers pushing my jaw to extremities. I heard his slurping, and it made me want to hurl. It was vile, this act. But with each second that ticked on, I felt myself growing into putty in his hands. I was beginning to succumb to him, and lulling to a sinful bliss that I had vowed to never feel. "Ah… Hn…"

I began to push his head against the bite he made, wanting him to take more… _Take more from me… _The moment his teeth recoiled from my neck, the spell began to lift. And once I regained my right mind… I pushed him away. "What the fuck…" I muttered to myself.

"Heh," he scoffed, licking his lips where my blood still remained. "Ya enjoyed it," he stated. I covered the markings he made on me, my bottom lip quivering from the immensity of the pleasure… It was nothing like masturbating or fucking… Nothing like it. Each suckle of blood was like an orgasm; only, it felt even stronger. It was abnormal. _Addicting. _A ploy so that humans could beg to be drunken from to sate a vampire's needs. "Trusting a vampire isn't wise, Ichigo."

"Huh. So you don't trust your own kind…" I commented bitterly. I was rapidly slammed against the pillows, his fingers curling around my neck. I clawed at him, but it didn't lessen the effect.

"Yeah, ya got a problem with that?" He smirked in my face. "Could you fully say that you trust _your _own kind? Anyone who believes that is delusional. You can't trust anyone. Everyone _lies._ They deceive to get what they desire, grow another skin to create a new reality, and betray to protect themselves. Take it from someone who's lived for three hundred years."

"Is that… so?" I attempted to speak. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Then doesn't that mean… we fall… into the same category?" This widened his eyes in dawning. And swiftly, the expression is removed, and immediately substituted with his usual side smirk.

"Why don't you put that mouth to better use, yeah?" I felt the crush of his lips against my own, bruising and rough, his fangs nicking me in the slightest. His tongue probes between my lips, fighting with my own, and I know that once I've responded, I wouldn't be able to stop. His thumbs rubbed against my nipples, eliciting from me a few grunts. He separated from my lips, our tongues lapping at the other.

He ripped the buttons that held my jeans together, leaving me bare to the air. "Hn..." His hand traced the contours of my stomach, twisting the hairs above my sex. He ran a light touch over my cock, and it responded to him; I squeezed my eyes shut in shame, knowing that he took pleasure in this while smiling. He sliced his own shirt off of him, and displayed his Greek-like body to me, the muscles indented into his skin. He yanked the buttons on his pants, and they came off, his arousal springing free. "Oi, didn't I tell ya to put that mouth to good use?"

This was fucking sick. I was gonna fuck a vampire. This was going against every virtue that I had upheld all these years. I wanted to kill myself. I wanted _him _to kill me. I didn't want to live because… I was enjoying every last bit of this. And even though tears sprung from the corners of my eyes from his vigorous thrusting in my mouth, I allowed him to do it. Repeatedly. Strongly. _Pleasurably._

And every time he paused thrusting into my mouth, I knew that he wanted me to use my tongue, and I willingly did so. He pushed me back instantly, leaving me in a panting heap, eyes brimming with forced tears. I knew what he wanted to do next, but I couldn't find it in myself to stop him. He plunged his three fingers into my mouth, my saliva coating them like a second skin. I was fearful, yet at the same time excited, and because I was excited, I was _revolted_. He circled around my orifice, and in one shove, his middle finger intruded and abused my insides.

"See? I told ya… Humans _always _give in…" his sinful voice echoed in my mind. And gone was one finger, but two… and then three. By an additional four, I was a writhing, sweating mess. He stroked me repetitively, never changing his pace, and keeping my hips locked in place.

"Ah… Hah!" I moaned. I begged for him with my eyes; hands gripping onto the sheets. "Please…" Everything about this… it reminded me of those dreams I had been having. Only this time, I could see, feel, and hear him clearly. And it left me wondering, _had those other times ever been real?_

He pushed my legs apart, and without lubrication, he positioned himself at my entrance. Everything about me was exposed. And I wondered why I didn't feel anything about it. I just felt… "Ah! Hnn…" I screamed. He didn't leave me time for adjustment, and continually drove himself inside me. Even without looking, I could tell that I was bleeding.

He hoisted my legs until my knees reached my shoulders, gaining more access into my ass. "Hah… Faster…" I begged. And he does just that, licking his lips. His sweat dripped onto me, mixing with the blood that had poured from my neck. Each thrust was quick and strong, and everything that he's doing to my body was inhuman. It was otherworldly. "Gah! Mm-" He turned me over onto all fours in less than a few seconds, and he reenters me, back into pounding me senseless.

"I'm… I'm co-" I began, when I feel him encircle my arousal in a tight grip.

"Let's see how far you can hold out," he seductively voiced into my ear. I bit my lip, feeling my precum escape in the smallest amount. He turned me over to the missionary position again, holding one leg higher than the other, while his other hand held my dick in place. _Please… Please… _I pleaded. But Shiro was right. No matter how much I begged, or kneeled, _he wouldn't go easy on me. _

He lowered himself near my neck, and my feelings battled each other. _He would torture and pleasure me at the same time. _But in the end, pleasure won out. He implanted his fangs into the bites he had first made, and combined with his thrusting, this was… "Hah! Please… Please…" I chanted like a mantra. I grasped onto his hair, hoping to dear Kami-sama that I would endure this. My dick hurt, but the thrusting and sucking drove away from that, but at the same time, rose my awareness of it.

"Say my name, Ichigo…"

_Name? _And as I tried to gather my wits, I listened as intently as I could through my drunken state, and the moment he let go of my sex, I emptied myself on his chest, and he filled me with his own. "G-Grimmjow…" I whispered softly. And even though I saw that damn smirk on his face, he closed my eyes for me, and I knew that I wouldn't see him ever again.

**XXXX**

The sunlight streamed into my room, and baked my eyelashes. When I opened them, I immediately turned away from the Sun. When I sat up, I realized that I was back at home. Bed by the window. Bathroom to my right. Closet to the north. _So… it was just a dream? _But, then I felt the soreness from my lower back and down. In my haste to stand, I nearly toppled over, but corrected myself and tread my way over to the mirror. I angled my neck to the left, and there it was.

Fresh, swollen, and slightly bleeding… "So… It's over?" I inquired. Stood there, and yet again, I was struck frozen. When I felt the first few tears hit my cheeks, I finally collapsed onto the carpet, and embraced myself. "It's over… It's over…" I cooed to myself. And for the first time in days, I was relieved.

**XXXX**

The extraordinary phenomena had ceased. In fact, it may have just all been a dream, if not for the remaining bite on my neck. Ever since then, I hadn't been drawn to the club, and I hadn't been having nightmares about a vampire groping me in my sleep. Even now, I didn't fully accept vampires. I still felt they were a menace to society, but… _maybe not all of them. _

It has been about two months, and my life has finally shifted back on track. All of my friends had partners for vampires, and at some point, I began to tolerate it. They still didn't know about my ordeal with a vampire, and I wanted to keep it that way. "Okay, you're set to go," I informed. The man rotated his shoulder, cracking his neck from side to side.

"Thanks man; I owe ya one," he appreciated. He paid me the right sum of numbers, and he was off with his new tattoo of a vampire seductress. Some people were just absurd, but… I guess the world isn't as normal as it looked anymore. The bell rang above the door, and since it was near closing time, I knew that Renji and the others have arrived.

"Ichi! There's this new club in town called Las Noches, and I heard there were free drinks as a celebration for the grand opening," Shuheii exclaimed.

"I'll pass, you guys. I'm beat," I declined.

"Aw, come on, Ichigo, you haven't gone out in months," Renji complained.

"You guys, leave Ichigo alone. If he doesn't wanna go, he doesn't wanna go." All of us turned our attention on Shinji, quite surprised. He never really stood up for me when it came to going out, but tonight, I thanked him in my mind with great gratitude. "Ichigo's been through a lot these past few months. Just let him breathe…"

And somehow, I got out of there unscathed. It really was funny how things turned around like this. I bet those three were having the time of their lives, drinking without repercussion. Well, I guess it was all good. They had vampires who were immune to alcohol; guess at times they came handy. When the first few lights flashed into my eyes, my heart slightly palpitated.

There was the bodyguard, and there were the waiting line of people wanting to go in. _I was back here again. _This hadn't happened in months. Why the hell was I back? And even though my mind screamed for home, I knew that if I didn't face this club, it would begin to haunt me again. So I entered. And it was the same. Same shuffling bodies. Same Swirling Pools being served. It was all the same.

I meandered my way through the crowd, and once achieving that, I sat myself at the counter. I was sure that I'd feel the same anxiety. The same suffocation… But I didn't. I stayed there for hours, drinking water, rejecting some lonely vampires, and conversing with some humans. It was the first time that I ever enjoyed this club to the fullest. And as I turned around to leave, I stopped because… he was right there, leaning against the same wall from the very first night, smirking that damn smirk. Then he began to stand on the balls of his feet, and throwing me another glance, he disappeared without a trace.

_Grimmjow._

* * *

**I know. It sucked. I had to kinda rush this 'cause I am SOO tired! And my eyes HURT! But I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and I hope I didn't disappoint (But I probably did). Happy reading :D**


End file.
